5 princes, and 1 cool 'n spicy crush
by mysteriousblackcat
Summary: Cool 'n Spicy Hinamori Amu. What happens when she makes a bet that she could get The King of Seiyo high to fall in love with her before she fell for him? read...and soon find out....a lotta crazy and funnyness though, i do warn you so. AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Emer-chan: Emer here! And this here is ONE of my newest stories coming out! Nya!**

**Ikuto: aren't you suppose to be only focusing on the 3..or 2 sense the story you just came out with is basically Aurora's story….and not be creating anymore stories? And what did I say about nya? *sweat drops***

**Amu: I actually have to agree with Ikuto on this one…and he did tell you to stop saying nya…**

**Emer-chan: well!! I just have these perfect ideas and I want to get them out as soon as possible! Lay off the nya thing will ya!! _**

**Ikuto: awww! Amu! You actually agreed with me! That's so sweet! *wraps arms around Amu's waist***

**Amu:*blushes* G-GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!!!**

**Ikuto: nah im alright….im comfy this way..**

**Emer-chan: and I actually got this story from one of my good friends! And I also have 2 or 3 more other stories headin you're way so…BEWARE!!!**

**Ikuto: *stares blankly at Emer-chan while ignoring Amu's squirming* what are you the box ghost or something?**

**Amu: *squirms in Ikuto's grip* damn cat……and d-didn't you say you got this f-from yourself though?**

**Emer-chan: *smacks forehead while sighing*NO I AM NOT THE BOX GHOST!! AND NO I GOT IT FROM ONE OF MY FRIENDS!! NOT FROM MYSELF!! I SWEAR!!**

**Ikuto: geeze, she screams as much as you do Amu…**

**Emer-chan:…….**

**Amu:….*eye twitches***

**Emer-chan: oh no…now you done it…**

**Ikuto: done what? I was just stating a fact**

**Emer-chan: *ducks behind a chair***

**Amu: YOU..YOU…YOU IDIOT!!! PERVERT!! BAKA-HEAD!! HENTAII!! CAT THIEF!! YOU'RE SO DEAD!**

**Ikuto: *sweat drops while releasing Amu and backing away slowly* oh, that's what you meant..**

**Amu: *runs towards Ikuto* AHHHHHH!!!**

**Ikuto: oh shiz….*sprints the other direction***

**Emer-chan: *stands up dusting self while grinning and laughing to self* well minna, hope you like the new chapter! Nya!!**

**Amu: AHHHHHHH!!!!**

**Ikuto: GODDAMNIT YORU!! WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU MOST!!**

Ya know what sucks? I'll tell you what, having the worlds most biggest crush, on the guy you know you won't ever have. That's what. Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu, just in case you don't know. I'm officially 16 and still a proud virgin!! To most….that would come up as a surprise. See, when I'm using my outside character, I'm cool 'n spicy Hinamori Amu. The girl all the boys swoon over, and fall head over heels for. And the cool 'n spicy Hinamori Amu being a virgin? Shocker!

I rolled my eyes.

Just let me say this…..there was a lot of..oh how should I say this…SLUTS at my school. They would do anything to get in bed with a hot guy. It was rather embarrassing to know such girls. Like, there's Yamabuki Saaya, and Lulu de Morcerf….and then there's Nana de Morcerf, Lulu's cousin. And there's a whole bunch of others that I can't remember the name of.

But, their pretty much in high command of the sluts, if you get what I mean.

I blew a piece of hair out of my eyes as I stared out the window, daydreaming instead of listening to Nikaidou-sensei's lesson.

But, to be honest, cool 'n spicy Hinamori Amu, wasn't really, and exactly me. It was just an outer character to help me basically get through life easier. It had all really began in 5th grade, and only progressed. But no matter how many times I told myself that I was going to be the real me this school year, it never really worked out, and I ended up having the same name, each and every other year to come.

Now, about the crush thing. It really embarrassing…if I must say so myself.._to have fallen for that stupid…idiotic….some times sweet…some how kind….handsome…jerk-face…jackass!!_ Ugh, I smack my head every time I find myself thinking about him. Him? Oh well……he's just the crush of almost every single girl in this school.

Almost, well…I'm that almost. Even though I do realize that I hold some sort attraction to him, I always ignore it and tell myself its only because he's handsome and sometimes kind.

I smacked my forehead for my stupidity in letting myself think about him as a crush.

His name? Why must I even think about it? His name…

His name…is none other then Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Or should I call him, the King of this school?

See, there were 5 boys who basically ruled this school.

The (playboy) king: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Senior.

The sweet prince: Hotori Tadase, Sophomore (my year).

The sporty prince: Souma Kukai, Junior Sophomore.

The formal prince: Fujisaki Nagihiko, Sophomore.

And the intelligent prince: Sanjo Kairi, freshman.

Well, I was the only one who called him the playboy king, I mean, they were basically ALL playboys. Even the sweet and Charming Tadase-kun.

I let out a little cry in my mind. I had taken a strong liking to Tadase-kun, but, unfortunately, not as strong as I had of Ikuto. But, I focused my best on liking Tadase-kun and not that Jackass of a playboy Tsukiyomi Ikuto. No matter how hard it was.

But I had made a promise to myself, that I would NEVER in all the hells that Kami himself had created, NEVER, allow myself to become of Tsukiyomi Ikuto's toys. And I was sure to follow that promise.

_~RIIIINNNNGGG!!!~_

I winced silently from the loud sounds of the bell that dismissed us to our 4th period lunch, as I stood from my seat and headed for the door. I walked out to find one of my best friends Rima standing by the door waiting for me.

"Hey Rima. Were you actually waiting for me this time?" A small smirk made its way up to my face as I stared down at the smaller girl who silently glared at me with a bored and straight face.

"No, I was just walking down the hallway and thought I would actually help you get to the lunch room without you getting lost again." She started walking ahead as I followed after her. I sweat dropped as she continued on without saying a word.

_Always to the point and very sarcastic….so Rima._

I smiled lightly as I walked beside her. Rima had been my friend since late 6th grade when she finally allowed me to get close to her. She's one of the few people who know my true side. The other few people are Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. There's also Nadeshiko. We've been best friends for a while. And then there's Kuso, Temari, Yaya, Pepe, and that's about it. Pretty much my whole group of friends I sit with.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia I've actually pretty known most of my life. We're all basically like sisters, good family friends, so what do you expect? I continued on smiling before I suddenly stopped and realized something.

"Oh! Chotto Matte! Rima!" She turned around to face me with an aggravated look that said, 'Leave me alone, I wanna go eat.' I shuddered at the thought as she answered me.

"What's wrong now Amu?" I stared at her awkwardly as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I um…sorta left…my lunch box…in my locker…" She sighed and pointed back down the hallway.

"Fine, but I'm going on ahead. Don't get lost again." She turned back around and continued towards the lunch room.

"Don't worry I won't!!" I turned and walked back down the hall way.

"Meanie….she'll never let me down for it will she?" I sighed.

"Get lost once…and you're best friend(s) never let you down for it..ugh." I looked down the pair of lockers and smiled when I found mine.

"Ah! Here we go! Locker 469!" I leaned forward twisting the lock and popping my locker open, not noticing that the locker next to mine was open.

"Mou, Rima never forgets the most embarrassing things I swear." I rummaged around my locker looking for my lunch box.

"Like that one time when I actually sleep-talked and had mumbled his name in my sleep a bunch of times." I shuddered at the thought as I found my what I was searching for, pulling out a black and red lunch box.

"Kami, I don't even want to KNOW what other things I talk about in my sleep. And she said I had said his name so…so…"

"Lustful?"

I suddenly let out a shrill scream, recognizing that deep husky voice from anywhere.

I spun around to come face to face with a smirking Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"N-NO!! YOU PERVERT!! Not everything has to be about sex ya know!" I glanced around, happy that no one else was in the same hallway that we were.

"Aww, but where's the fun if its not about that?" He leaned forward towards me as I did my best to control that HORRIBLE blush of mine.

"Well, there could always be like, going swimming, or going to the festival, and like going on a nice boat-ride!!" He blinked a few times as he stared at me, I stared back at him intently.

_Damnit!! Why now of all times?!!_

"You're an interesting girl…you know that?" My eyes went a bit wide at what he had said.

_I'm interesting? Wait….does that mean he's interested in me?!! No, no Amu. He's just playing with you….like he does to all those other girls who go all gaga over him._

I shook my head and returned my attention back to my locker. Slowly and carefully putting all my books back inside of it, hoping not to cause any of them to fall.

"Oh yeah? How?" I hoped he wouldn't notice my sudden curiosity and the very light blush across my cheeks.

He leaned back against the lockers beside me with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed.

"You don't go all crazy over me and fall into my arms like all the other girls do. And you'd like to do different things other then jumping in bed with a guy you hardly know anything about except the fact that he's hot, rich, and very indeed popular."

I suddenly turned my head to gaze at him with wide eyes with awe and wonder.

_See, that's what I mean when he can be so interesting at times….so so…NO! AMU! GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF!_

I shook my head as I shut my locker and turned back to him.

"Well, I'm not a mindless slut who lets any guy do anything to her. I don't and won't, fall for a guy like you, ever."

I turned around to walk back down the hallway and towards the cafeteria when I was suddenly stopped by one of the most perverted comments I had ever heard.

"All take you up on the swimming trip! Except, my rule is that we go skinny dipping, then we'll see if you fall for me then!" I could FEEL that annoying smirk in his tone of voice.

My head sunk low as I couldn't handle it anymore.

I twisted my body around as fast as I could before yelling,

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!! YOU TWISTED, NASTY PERVERT!!!! GO MAKE OUT WITH A DAMN SLUT!!"

And before I knew what was happening, he appeared right in front of me, as I heard several gasps coming from the background. _Damn, I hadn't realized that some people were around! Shoot!_

He caught my chin in his hand and lifted my chin up to stare back straight into his big, beautiful blue eyes... _DAMNIT AMU THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT_!!

I glared at him as he stared down at me with intensity. _Something tells me he's never been back-talked to like that_.

"Do you dare, to defy me? Little girl?"

"I dare." I narrowed my eyes at him as he did the same.

"we'll see about that…" And with that he let go of my chin and quickly yet slowly turned around to walk the other way.

"And Tsukiyomi!" He stopped and turned his head to look back at me with curiosity.

"I'm not a little girl you damn perverted old man….I'm 16 for you're information." A smirk grew on his face as he continued onward.

"To me you are." I glared at his back while he walked the other way, acting as if nothing had happened.

And bam! That's when this so called war began. But now that I think about it….that was 1rst time I had ever seen him without his little gang of rulers….wonder why? Oh well, I shrugged. Doesn't matter to me.

I say, BRING IT ON TSUKIYOMI, bring it on.

**Emer-chan: Wow, this so did not turn out the way I wanted it to.**

**Ikuto: Then how did you want it to turn out?**

**Amu: I don't even think she has a clue Ikuto.**

**Emer-chan: I think it went a little bit too quick…and I didn't really include any other characters besides you and Amu, and Rima. **

**Ikuto: I think it's good so far.**

**Amu: That's only because its an amuto fic…T_T…**

**Ikuto: *shrugs* true**

**Emer-chan: *cries with head turned to the side* I knew it..**

**Amu: IKUTO!! You're not helping!!**

**Ikuto: Don't get mad at me!! It's her fault for not like the 1rst chapter of this story!!**

**Amu: URUSAI!!**

**Emer-chan: *sighs* its fine…tell me what you think minna! Please R & R!**

**Amu: oi yoi oi….**

**Ikuto: don't get so stressed Amu, I'm gonna be here don't worry.**

**Amu: you're the whole reason WHY I'm so stressed out…-_-..**

**Emer-chan: end…bye…**

**Ikuto: but! **

**Emer-chan: end…**

**Amu: but no!**

**Emer-chan: end..**

**Ikuto & Amu: but..**

**Emer-chan: I said END!!!**

**Ikuto & Amu: H-HAI!!! BYE!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomenasai! Minna! But I have terrible news...and...good news I guess nya!**

**I am currently placing this story on hold...If you would like to know the reasons of why I am, see my profile! Nya!**

**I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!**

**So please, be patient with me! Minna! Nya!**


End file.
